The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fiscor Hot Pinkxe2x80x99 and botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
xe2x80x98Fiscor Hot Pinkxe2x80x99 is a product of a mutation induction breeding program carried out by the inventor, Katharina Zerr, in Hillscheid, Germany, in 1994. The primary objective of the induction program was to expand the bract color ranges of xe2x80x98Fiscorxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,364). xe2x80x98Fiscorxe2x80x99 is characterized by its relatively dark-red colored bracts with dark-green foliage and comparatively compact habit.
The irradiation program comprised exposing rooted cuttings taken from plants of the parent cultivar to an X-ray source of 30 Gy dosage in Ahrensburg, Germany, under the supervision of the inventor. The irradiated plants were grown out in a greenhouse and were asexually propagated, in Hillscheid, Germany, by the inventor by taking cuttings. The plants resulting from these cuttings were screened for mutations as small, flowering, single-stem plants beginning in autumn of 1994 and continuing thereafter. The mutations discovered were identified by numbers. Parts of plants exhibiting a mutation of interest were left to develop vegetative shoots which were used as cuttings and grown out.
xe2x80x98Fiscor Hot Pinkxe2x80x99 originated from a single plant (No. 499) having rose-red/carmine-red bracts, which was discovered in the summer of 1995. It was propagated vegetatively by taking cuttings, and the offspring were screened for uniformity in spring of 1996 prior to further propagation. The clone was examined more closely in autumn of 1996, and again in the late summer and autumn of 1997. Horticultural examination of the clone starting in 1997 and continuing thereafter has confirmed that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fiscor Hot Pinkxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fiscor Hot Pinkxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Poinsettia as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Uniform rose-red bract color;
2. Medium-sized, flat involucre with moderately lobed bracts;
3. Intense dark-green foliage with weak lobes;
4. Compact and low, relatively wide plant habit;
5. Medium to early flowering response; and
6. Relatively good keeping quality of bracts and foliage.
xe2x80x98Fiscor Hot Pinkxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength without any change in the genotype. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known by the inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fiscor Hot Pinkxe2x80x99 are the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Fiscorxe2x80x99 and the patented cultivar xe2x80x98Fiscorosaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,077). In comparison to xe2x80x98Fiscorxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fiscor Hot Pinkxe2x80x99 has a lighter, and slightly more bluish hue in bract color. The difference in bract color between the cultivars is best visible under relatively warm growing conditions and diminishes at cool temperature and high light intensity.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fiscorosaxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fiscor Hot Pinkxe2x80x99 has more intensely colored and more uniformly colored bracts. There is only a small difference in color between the primary bracts and the smaller younger bracts. Due to the intense coloring of the lower bracts, xe2x80x98Fiscor Hot Pinkxe2x80x99 is marketable a few days earlier than xe2x80x98Fiscorxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98Fiscorosaxe2x80x99, although the general development of the true flowers (the cyathia) is not different.